


Against our instincts

by beeczerny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Artist!Keith, Beta!Allura, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mainly Klance, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Adam, Omega!Lance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smut, alpha!Lotor, because these ships deserve happiness, but there are also Lotura and Shadam parts, estabilished Lotura, estabilished Shadam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: [Omegaverse]Lance is an Omega who can't stand the sight of the majority of Alphas.Keith is an Alpha who prefers his own company.Will they be able to overcome their differencies and follow their instinct?





	1. 1.

The warm sun of the last week of September was shining through the cafè’s window as Lance was wiping the stains of coffee and cream off the empty tables. It was three in the afternoon and usually there were only a few customers. But one of them came every day, just to see him.  
Lance sighed as he sat down on a table who was occupied by a girl with long white hair, so she lifted her gaze from the hundreds of paper sheets that were lying messily around a steaming cup of coffee.

“Hey! How’s my favorite girl today?” he asked.

“Hi Lance!”

Lance had always found funny the way Allura said his name. The first time she did that, back when they still went to high school, he thought that she said it like she was a rich person. And he found out later that she really was.

“I’m fine”

“Really? You seem a little worried. What’s this?”

He took one of the paper from the pile and studied it but he could barely understand anything.

“It’s for a research I’m doing. Nothing really important but it’s for my dad, so I want it to be perfect.”

Allura smiled and looked fondly at her coffee as soon as she mentioned her dad. He was a renowned science man and it was clear to see how much she looked up to him. Lance had the chance to meet him and he understood why Allura adored him, that man was really a genius and Lance admired him a little bit too.

“I understand but don’t overwork yourself okay? You seem a little bit tired.”

The girl looked him in the eyes then smiled again, with just a little less of affection than before.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m really fine. Even if it’s nice to know that you care for me.”

“Of course I do,” Lance said, stretching his arm across the table to take Allura’s hands but as soon as he did, he regretted it, since now it seemed a gesture too intimate. Of course he did it with the most pure of intentions, he just wanted to console his friend, remind her that she could count on him. The girl avoided his eyes, but squeezed his hand.  
He was a little surprised, because when she did that it meant that she hadn’t had the courage to say something. Lance knew because that’s exactly what happened when she told him that she couldn’t become his girlfriend because she cared deeply about him, but her affection was platonic. He could see how much fear was in her voice because she was afraid to lose him by rejecting him, but Lance wasn’t the type of guy who could give up a beautiful friendship for such a silly thing. At first it had been hard because he really liked Allura, but then he realized that it wasn’t much of a problem if they were together as friends or as boyfriend and girlfriend. He was just happy to have Allura in his life and slowly she had become like a sister for him.

“Lance, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure! You can ask me whatever you want.”

“Well…Lotor is throwing this party tonight.”

As soon as he heard Lotor’s name, he frowned.

“Oh, please don’t look at me like that! I wanted to ask if you could come with me.”

“A party? At Lotor’s house? It’s gonna be something fancy and chic, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes. It’s an important event and he told me that I could bring a friend.”

“I don’t think he meant me when he said “a friend”, since he can’t stand me,” Lance said bitterly.

Lotor didn’t get along very well with Lance. Him and Allura had been dating for three months now and they really seemed very captivated by one another, which was a bit strange because at first she couldn’t stand him. But now they were all lovey-dovey and Lance had to learn to tolerate his presence, even if it wasn’t very easy.  
Lance admitted to himself that Lotor was hot, but still he didn’t tolerate the way he was always walking around believing he was some kind of prince or something, feeling superior just because he was an Alpha.  
All Alpha’s were like that. Except for Shiro.  
Also, his face was incomprehensible and Lance always felt like he was scheming something.  
He told Allura how he felt towards Lotor but she always answered that he wasn’t like that at all, that he was a very kind and noble person, etcetera etcetera. It was like, as soon as she started spending more time with him, she fell under his spell or something.

“That is not true! It’s just your impression. Lance, please. Father told me that he would have let me go if you came with me.”

Lance’s face lit up when he heard that. It seemed that they both shared the same aversion towards Lotor, even if he felt sorry for Allura because he knew that it must have made her suffer that her father didn’t like him.  
He looked at her. How could he say no, when she was looking at him with those big turquoise eyes? He sighed.

“Okay, I know how to convince you: Shiro is coming too!” she added.

“What? Okay, it’s decided, I’m going with y…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence because Allura had left her seat to come to the other side of the table and squeeze him in a tight hug. She smelled like flowers, as always. That hug felt nice and Lance smiled. Allura’s hugs were the best, even if he had to admit that he also missed Hunk’s hugs very much.

“Thank you, Lance,” she said in his ears.

“ Hey, you don’t have to thank me! We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

He broke the hug and they looked at each other and smiled.

“I can’t wait to see Shiro again! I haven’t seen him in months, he’s always been so busy lately. Is Adam coming too?”

“Yes. So please, restrain yourself from flirting with Shiro!”

Lance laughed. 

“Oh, come on! I stopped flirting with him once he and Adam got together. You’re offending me, really.”

“ I know, I was just teasing you. Oh Lance, I’m so happy! It’s going to be fun, don’t worry about all the other people!” Allura reassured him.

The boy smiled. He wasn’t very worried about the fact that the party would probably be full of rich people. He was more worried about the fact that all those people were Alphas. And he was an Omega.

***

As soon as he got his suitcase, he started searching for Shiro. He took a look all around the airport, watching families and lovers reuniting, everybody was happy to be back and suddenly he felt like a stranger, because even if he was finally at home, he felt like he had arrived to an unknown place.

“Keith!”

Keith turned around to see his tall and broad brother waving his arms and calling him. He smiled and started walking towards him, knowing very well that those arms that now were dancing in the air would be wrapped around his body soon, squeezing all the air out of his lungs. And that was exactly what happened as soon as Shiro could reach him.

"Ouch! You’re going to suffocate me," Keith tried to say with the few oxygen that was left in him.

“Sorry! Sorry, it’s just…It’s been so long since I last saw you. Look at you, you’ve changed so much!”

Keith was a little bit surprised by that. He didn’t think he looked much different from when he left, six months ago. He only kept his air a little longer. But he smiled at the sight of his brother’s excitement.

“You’ve changed too,” he said after he noticed how the number of Shiro’s white hair had increased during these months, despite the fact that he was still in his late twenties. He must have been under a lot of pressure lately, and Keith couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty.

“Come on, let’s go. I have so many things to tell you. And also good news.”

Despite all the gray hair, he was smiling so brightly and he seemed like he was glowing. Keith knew that it was all thanks to Adam and he was so glad that those two found each other.

“Speaking of good news, are you coming to Lotor’s party tonight?” Shiro asked while Keith was still immersed in his thoughts.

“Uh? Lotor’s having a party?”

“Yes. I told you yesterday on the phone, if you just listened to what I say sometimes. Anyway, are you coming?”

“I don’t know, I’m still very tired because of the trip. Maybe I’ll swing by later.”

“I’d really appreciate it if you’ll come. I don’t want you to lock yourself up in your apartment and begin you artist exile. It’s not healthy.”

“I’ll try my best to be there, Shiro. I promise.”

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair like he was a ten year old boy, and not a fully grown man of twenty four. 

“I’m so glad you’re back, little brother.”

Keith smiled but didn’t say anything.  
Was he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Klance fic.  
> And my first Omegaverse!  
> I became interested in Omegaverse lately after reading a webtoon, then this idea popped up in my mind and many other ideas followed and here I am.  
> I hope you will like it!


	2. Party

“Wow! That’s exactly how I thought it would be,” Lance said while staring astonished the façade of Lotor’s house. It looked like the ones that Lance saw on tv, which usually belonged to actors or famous people. Actually it didn’t look exactly like a house, but more like several houses put together, it was similar to a palace or something.  
Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sometimes he hated how reality met his expectations.  
I bet there are two pools and a tennis court inside, he thought.  
Allura and him approached the entrance, which was at the end of a short marble staircase, luckily there were no red carpets, otherwise Lance would have lost it. Just before the big entrance door, from which came muffled music, there was a nice lady with red hair collected on a high ponytail.  
As she saw them, she asked them “Good evening! What’s your name?” 

“Good evening, I’m Allura, and this is my friend Lance, he’s my plus one,” Allura answered.

“Allura? Mmm, let me check…Are you sure it’s not Aurora?”

“Uhm, yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“Weeird. I don’t know I can’t fin-“

“Don’ worry Ezor, they’re my friends, let them in.”

Lance immediately recognized Lotor’s deep voice. And there he was, standing behind the red haired girl. Allura’s face had lit up as soon as she heard him, and when she saw him she assumed the typical stupid expression of people who are crushing really hard on someone. He was handsome as ever, dressed in a dark purple suit that would’ve make anyone else look like a fool. He moved forward with his eyes fixed on Allura and when he was near her, he took her hand and kissed it.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he almost whispered.

Only then he noticed Lance’s presence, he looked at him for a moment and smiled, even thought Lance was convinced that that smile was surely forced.

“Good evening Lance, it’s so nice to see you”

“Nice to see you too,” Lance said trying his best not to sound too grumpy, just for Allura’s sake.

“Follow me inside, you can leave your jackets here at the entrance, on your left, if you like.”

Lance turned his head to see a wardrobe as big as his bedroom.  
They followed Lotor down a long corridor full of paintings of men and women who looked exactly like him, they all had that air of superiority and, well…the majority of them looked like assholes. At some point they went down some stairs and they arrived to an enormous room, with ceilings so high and painted with beautiful sceneries, and many big windows that overlooked a lush garden.  
Lance couldn’t help but look up and around in amazement. The room was full, as Lance’s expected, of people with fancy and colorful dressed, but they weren’t all chatting calmly while holding drinks with a background of classical music. Most of them were dancing wildly on a big dance floor illuminated with red and blue lights while a dj was shouting from his console.  
Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Maybe the party wouldn’t have sucked much.

“You’ll have to excuse me but I have to go talk to the other guests, I’ll be back soon,” he said before walking away from Allura and Lance, leaving them at the corner of the room.

“Do you think there’s a buffet somewhere?” Lance asked.

“We’ve already eaten before! About an hour ago.”  
“Exactly. An hour ago. That’s too much time!”

“Ugh! Come on, let’s see.”

Lance grabbed Allura’s hand and ventured across the room.

“I think there’s a bar over there. But I’m afraid they only serve drinks. Let’s go anyways.”

They kept walking between all the people dancing, making their way, elbowing here and there and finally they arrived.

“Excuse me, beautiful lady?”, said Lance winking in the direction of a girl with short black hair and dark red lipstick. She looked back at him with an annoyed expression. Allura slapped his arm as a warning sign. Lance gave her a look that said “What am I doing wrong? I wasn’t flirting!”.

“Can you give us something to drink? Strong stuff,” he added.

“I’m not sure you’re legally allowed to drink but I don’t really care. Here you go.”

The girl poured a colorful liquid into two glasses and served them, then she moved over to another person, and her movement caused a light shift of air that carried her scent. She was an Omega like him. He sighed slightly. He wasn’t very surprised to see an Omega serving in a place almost full of Alphas. Lance turned around.

“I really hope the drinks are not drugged”, he said, just to make Allura smile.  
But she didn’t, she was frowning, staring at her glass.

“Lotor would never allow something like that,” she said.

Lance took a big sip. 

“Holy moly, this is really strong. Wow. Good. Allura you have to try it!”

“I’m not really in the mood for drinking right now.”

Lance gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s…nothing. I’m- I’m just being a stupid girl, that’s it. I’ve foolishly expected that Lotor would’ve spent the evening with me, but of course he can’t.”

Lance hated to see Allura sad and rage started rising inside him, making him hate Lotor even more.

“Okay, you know what? Fuck him. You have me, and you’re going to have fun tonight. Drink this, then we’re off to the dance floor, ready to hook up with another snobbish Alpha and make Lotor regret leaving a beautiful smart girl like you alone.”

Allura chuckled, almost swallowed all her drink and then grabbed Lance’s arm.

“Let’s go!”

“Hell yeah, that’s my girl!”

During the years they’ve know each other they’ve became an excellent couple of dancers, always capturing the eyes of everyone whenever they danced, their bodies always moved perfectly in synch. So it wasn’t with much surprise that Lance realized that half of the people on the dance floor had stopped dancing to look at both of them, coming closer like they were magnets. He gladly noticed how Allura had started laughing and smiling again. He got even closer and she threw her arms around his shoulder, so he could grab her and make her spin, they started spinning together until Lance started feeling nauseous, then he slowly stopped and Allura and him burst into laughter, then they continued dancing.  
With the corner of his eye he saw that much more people had started gathering around them, more and more closer, and he could feel numerous eyes on him, staring at him. Lance could smell the Alpha’s scent all those people were emanating and suddenly he felt in danger. And he hated that.  
Than all those eyes turned around to look at another person.  
Lance followed the direction in which everybody had turned and he understood immediately why they did it.  
Lotor was making his way across the dance floor, towards them, at remarkably fast speed, or so it seemed to Lance. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, may I take my beautiful girlfriend with me?”

“Uh, I don’t know. You see, we were just having so much fun right now and we haven’t finished our dance,” said Lance raising his right eyebrow. He was messing with Lotor just to make him pay a little bit, it was dangerous but also so amusing. Lotor smiled but Lance knew that he was probably screaming internally and also looked kinda pissed. Allura elbowed him and Lance rolled his eyes. Then he noticed two familiar faces not really far from them.

“Allura, Shiro’s here! Hey Shiro! Adam! We’re here!”

Lance threw his arms up in the air and started waving at the couple who immediately turned their heads in his direction. As soon as he saw him, Shiro waved back and approached the small group, hand in hand with Adam.

“Hey guys! Lotor, it’s good to see you,” Shiro said stretching out his hand then drawing Lotor closer for a half hug as soon as Lotor took it.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Shiro. You too Adam, of course,” he responded, not as embarrassed as Lance expected him to be. Even if actually –he still couldn’t understand how- Shiro and Lotor always got along well, ever since high school.  
It was at college though that they became very close, maybe because they were both Alphas. And it was also thanks to him that Allura and Lotor were together now, even if Lance wasn’t still sure it had been a great idea.

“When did two arrived? I hadn’t noticed that you were here,” Lotor added.

“Oh, we arrived just now. I’ve been waiting for my brother but he couldn’t reach us on time, so.”

Brother? Lance didn’t know that Shiro had one. He looked at Allura as to ask her “Did you know anything about this?” but she was too busy staring at Lotor and Lance rolled his eyes again.

“Well, I’m afraid I must leave you, I still have so many guests to greet. But it was nice seeing you again, we should hang out sometimes, it’s been really a while. I hope you’re going to have fun like these two were.”

“Sure, like the good old days. Thanks for your hospitality, this party seems great,” said Shiro.

Lotor smiled then left them again. Allura waited for him to be far, then turned to Lance.

“Why did you do that? He was being nice! And finally he wanted to pass some time with me!”

“Look, I made you a favor. A little bit of jealousy now and then it’s good. He’ll come back to us again, don’t worry.”

Shiro chuckled.

“Lance, you haven’t grown much, did you? Speaking of which, how are the studies going, little geniuses?”

Lance blushed.

“Well, just a few exams and then I’m going to get my degree,” he added enthusiastically.

“Same for me but I want to keep studying and be more specialized in my field,” Allura said.

Shiro ruffled their hair like they were babies.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” 

“That’s really amazing,” said Adam.

“Oh, and we have some big news,” Shiro added, putting his arm around Adam’s waist and pulling him closer. “We’re getting married!”

Both Lance and Allura almost shouted in excitement.

“What? This is freaking awesome!”

“I’m so happy for you, guys!”

Lance felt a rush of love for the two of them. They were like some kind of adoptive fathers for him and he admired them so much. Adam was an Omega like him and he struggled very much to emerge in his academic field but in the end he managed to do it, and Shiro was always there supporting him. Their relationship was just like what Lance aspired to have one day. They had a very strong bond and although they had had their rough times –especially after Shiro’s injury- they endured everything and in the end they were happier than before.  
The four of them kept chatting a little bit, they got some more drinks and then they went back to the dance floor and started dancing more wildly than before.  
Lance felt his head light and clear, the only thing existing in that moment was the music and his body was moving like he wasn’t really controlling it, on his own, and now he had the impression that Allura and him were dancing a little bit on their own, and not in complete harmony like before.  
Now and then Lance was glancing in Adam and Shiro’s direction, watching how their bodies always so close, touching and brushing against each other, while they were exchanging lustful looks.  
Being too absorbed in the music and in the dance, Lance hadn’t noticed that he had been left alone. Shiro, Adam and Allura, they were all gone. But still he was surrounded by people moving around him and some of them were really close, touching him here and there. He opened his eyes. Even before he could saw them, he had already smelled them. Alphas.  
Panic started raising inside him as he looked around himself, searching for a way out. Then before he could even think he started running away, like he always did, until he was out of that big room. He started running down the corridor but he still didn’t feel very safe so he started searching for a space where he could breathe and calm down a bit. He tried to open every door he found on his path, and finally he found one that wasn’t locked, so he entered.  
But as soon as he did, he heard some weird sounds. Somebody else was already inside! He started panicking again and hid himself behind a big bookcase, although he started to think that the people in the room wouldn’t have noticed him even if he’d start jumping up and down since they were too busy doing something. Or rather, too busy doing each other. Lance could distinguish the sounds of people making out, interrupted now and then by quiet moans. He peeked at the scene and saw a broad man who had pinned another man, slightly shorter, against the wall. What kind of cheap porn movie was that?  
He took a better look and almost gasped out loud when he noticed than the two men were Adam and Shiro.  
In that moment Shiro was very busy kissing Adam’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt, even if his boyfriend seemed a little reluctant.

“Takashi, please stop,” he huffed.

Shiro stopped kissing him and raised his eyes to look at Adam.

“What is it? You don’t want me?”

“Oh, you know it’s not because of that. But we can’t do it here, at your friend’s house!”

“I know, but I can’t stop now. Not when you smell so deliciously,” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. 

“Oh God, help me,” Adam said before surrendering to Shiro and they started making out again, while Shiro let his hand slip further down on Adam’s chest and then on his stomach, until he reached his waist. He started to unbuckle gently his belt, but then Adam stopped him again.

“Wait, wait…what if somebody sees us? No we can’t do this, we have to go back to the party now.”

Shiro sighed, then he cupped Adam’s face with his hands.

“If I can’t have you now, I’m going to lose my mind.”

Adam gently put a hand on Shiro’s cheek.

“It’s hard for me too, but...my heat cycle will start in a few days and we’re gonna have plenty of sex. Can’t you wait a bit longer?”

As soon as he heard that Lance freezed. Until that moment he was feeling very uncomfortable, but now he was thinking only about the two words Adam had just pronounced. Heat cycle.  
Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
Lance completely forgot his was supposed to start one of those days too. And he hadn’t taken any suppressants. He started panicking again, he had to search for Allura and leave that instant. He rushed out of the room, not caring if Adam and Shiro noticed him or not.

“What was that?” asked Shiro.

“See? I told you someone could see us.”

“Wait! I have an idea.”

He went to the door and locked it.

“The solutions was quite simple. I don’t want to wait any longer,” he said, going back to Adam and pinning him against the wall, like before. 

Meanwhile Lance was running again down the corridor, calling Allura and hoping she would pick up the call. He felt hot and bothered, and it wasn’t sure if it was for the scene he had just witnessed of because of the cycle that was already starting. He was so busy and worried that he didn’t see that another person was standing on the corridor, so he inevitably bumped into them. They must have been very muscular because Lance felt like he had just crushed against a wall and it hurt.

“I’m sorry buddy!” he said, looking up to see a pair of grey eyes staring down at him. 

“Are you all right?” the man asked.

“Well, I’m not sur…” Lance started saying but then he smelled it. Alpha scent, the same that surrounded him on the dance floor.

“I have to go!” he shouted, walking slowly away from the guy and then sprinting off.

“Wait!” the other one said, but Lance was already far away.

***

“Maybe we can have some peace here,” Lotor said.

They were on the balcony of his bedroom. Allura was a little bit embarrassed because she had never been there. Well, actually she had never been at his house either.  
While she was dancing with her friends, she had felt a hand grab her and take her away. At first she was scared but then she saw that it was only Lotor who had come back to claim her again.  
He took her wrist gently and kissed her hand.  
Does he feel anything?, Allura wandered.  
It was in moments like those that Allura wished with all her hearth she was an Omega. In that case their bond would have been stronger, she would have been capable of attract him like a magnet and to keep him with her, she would have been sure that he had eyes only for her, and wouldn’t leave her following the scent of another person.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It nothing,” she said, placing her palms on his chest. “I’m happy that we’re finally spending some time together, only the two of us.”

“Well if your friend hadn’t act rude before, we could have spent even more.”

Allura chuckled.

“Don’t be too hard on him. Lance is like a brother to me.”

“I know.”

They were looking at each other in the eyes. Allura meant what she said. They spent a lot of time together in the laboratory, but they were always focused on work and they had few time for romantic effusions. Also their dates were rare since Lotor was always busy with his family business, so moments like these were like precious gems. She put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

“You’re very stunning tonight,” Lotor said.

“Am I?”  
Even if I don’t emanate any pheromones? She thought

“Yes,” he replied, and after saying that he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, first gently, then with more passion. Allura parted her lips while Lotor put his hands on her waist and started pushing her back inside, to his bedroom, and Allura let him, because it was what she wanted too. They reached his bed and she let herself fall back on it, with Lotor following her, placing himself above her and keeping kissing her.  
Did it really matter if she wasn’t an Omega? Lotor wanted her anyway. He loved her, didn’t he? Allura wasn’t a real expert in love but this felt like it, it just felt so right when they were together, even if they weren’t the most perfect match.  
Lotor started kissing her neck, when her phone started buzzing.

“Wait a second,” she said as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Lance name appeared on the screen, so she immediately responded.

“Lance! What’s wrong?”

Lotor rolled his eyes when he heard Lance’s name and muttered “Again?”  
Lance started venting on his phone.

“Allura we need to leave now, this is an emergency, please, I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Something bad happened?”

“Heat,” he just said.

Allura pursed her lips.

“I’m coming.”

She hang up and turned to Lotor.

“I’m so sorry, I’m afraid I have to leave,” she said.  
He helped her rise from the bed and accompanied her outside, but before he could open the door she stole another passionate kiss from him. He took her hand, raising it to his chest.

“Do you really have to go?”

She smiled but she didn’t answer directly to his question.

“Come on,” she said instead, letting go of his hand as soon as they were outside the bedroom.

***

Keith started to wonder why the hell he did even bother to dress up and go to that stupid party. He was late because he had overslept since he was too tired from the journey. But now he showed up and he couldn’t see Shiro or Lotor. As soon as he entered the ball room he felt like suffocating. There was only one solution: alcool. He chugged three drinks while ignoring some people who tried to flirt with him and then started to search for his brother, or anybody else he knew.  
He was walking calmly down the corridor when he saw someone coming towards him at full speed, he didn’t even have the time to prevent the disaster.  
As soon as their bodies clashed, he was practically hit by a strong blast of pheromones that left him dizzy for like five minutes, unable to react in any way to the quick apology the guy had made, allowing him only to catch the glimpse of his blue eyes when he lift his face to look at him. Then he noticed the fear and anxiety in his eyes and tried to ask if something was wrong, but wasn’t able to stop him when the boy started running away, probably because he was still dazed. He came back to reality when he heard the sound of a door opening.  
When he saw his brother and Adam come out of it, he frowned.

“I don’t even want to know,” he said. But he could deduce a lot of things by the way their hair were all messy and their clothes wrinkled.

“Keith! You’re here!” Shiro shouted while Adam waved awkwardly. “Let’s get back to the party, you have to meet my friends!”

But when they did, they only found Lotor, trying to mask the fact that he was miserable, who informed them that Lance and Allura had left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!  
> Everybody is getting some, except for Keith and Lance XD  
> I really hope the grammar isn't too bad, I tried to correct it but if any errors escaped me, let me know. (English isn't my first language, so...)  
> I've never written a chapter this long, so I hope it's not too boring or confused?  
> Also I hope to have given a bit of background and characterization to everyone.  
> I still have some doubts about Omegaverses, I hope I didn't write anything senseless.  
> As always, I'd really appreciate some backfeed, so let me know what you think! I hope to update another character soon, if inspiration assists me.


	3. 3. Coming and leaving

He had walked down that corridor many times. When he was a kid, he was always frightened while he did that, it was almost impossible for him to walk. He felt the eyes of all his ancestors looking at him from their portraits, with their cruel and proud expressions. Only when he arrived at the last of those paintings, the one that depicted a young woman with dark blonde hair and a gentle and clever expression in her eyes, he relaxed a little and found the courage to take the last few steps and enter in his father office.  
As he grew older, he felt less frightened, but still, looking at the portrait of his mother had always the same effect.  
He knocked.  
“Come in,” a voice said from inside that room.

“Father, you called me?”

  
“Yes. Can you close the door?”

  
Lotor closed the door behind him but didn’t take another step forward. He was always on the fence when he talked with his father, even more when he was called to his office.

  
“How did the party go yesterday?”

  
“Well, I think it went very well, all the guests told me personally that they had a great time.”

  
“Oh, I see, that’s very nice to hear.”

  
Lotor knew that his father was about to say something that would have make his stomach hurt, like a blow. He was waiting for it, trying his best to act as calm as possible.

  
“And did Alfor’s daughter have a great time as well?”

  
There it was. He thought he was ready but those words struck him, leaving him speechless for a second.  
Someone must have told him. He felt anger and panic rise inside him.

  
“Yes, she did. She’s a marvelous scientist, it would be convenient for our company to have such a brilliant mind on our side, that’s why I invited her.”

  
His father smiled, looking him straight in the eyes and making him feel once again like that scared little kid. Lotor knew that he was mad at him, because he wasn’t even supposed to talk with Allura, let alone bring her at their house.

  
“I have an important task for you, my son.”

  
“What it is, father?”

  
“You remember that project I talked you about, the one we are working on alongside that company in England?”

“Yes, I remember.”

  
“Well, I’ll have to ask you to go there personally, to see how things are proceeding, you know? They contacted me a few days ago asking for more experts from our company to help them, and I thought that nobody would have been better than my son.”

  
“I’m very thankful, father. But, you see, I’m already busy with many things here, I have business to take care of for our company and..”

  
“Maybe I haven’t been clear. This wasn’t just a proposition. It was an order.”

  
The cold tone with which his father said that convinced Lotor that there was no way to make him change his mind.

  
“Have you already scheduled the time of my departure?”

  
“Your flight will take off tomorrow evening. Oh and bring as many things as you can, I’m afraid you’re going to have to pass a lot of time there, they seemed very desperate so I assume the situation it’s very serious.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“That it might take months, or maybe…years.”

  
“Years?!” Lotor almost shouted.

  
“I’m sorry my son, as the future head of this company you have to learn to make sacrifices. Now go, we’re done. Have a pleasant journey.”

  
He wanted to scream and punch the wall. That bastard was doing all of that on purpose. The lab in England was just an excuse. Lotor knew that the truth was that he wanted to keep him and Allura apart. He fought the urge to scream and tried to calm himself. He felt helpless, like the world had fell upon him, he was so desperate that he even found the courage to protest, he couldn’t give up just like that, not this time.

  
“Father, please, I can’t just leave everything I’m working on…”

  
“Enough! How dare you contradict me?”

  
He couldn’t hold himself anymore.

  
“I’m not a puppet in your hands! You can’t control me, finding stupid reasons to keep me away from Allura just because you and her fathe-“

“I SAID ENOUGH! Lotor, if you’re not willing to leave I’ll have to find other means to convince you. Not very pleasant reasons, I’m afraid.”

  
He was menacing him, now? He gave up, discussing with his father had always been useless, he should’ve learnt that by now. He was still furious though.  
Allura was the only good thing of his life, the only person who loved him and made him happy, and his father wanted to take that away too.  
He looked his father in the eyes with a gaze full of hatred and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He was shaking and his fists were so clenched that his knuckles had turned white, then he lifted his gaze to see the loving eyes of her mother looking down on him, but she was blurry because tears had started to fill his eyes and run down his cheeks.  
He wiped the tears away. If his father saw him, he would have slapped him and maybe disowned him. He went back to his room, took his phone and composed a number.

  
“Lotor?”

  
As soon as he heard Allura’s voice, he felt relaxed and felt better.

  
“Allura, hi. I need to see you. I have to tell you something.”

 

***

 

When he woke up, Keith had a light headache. He was sure that it was because of all the drinks he had swallowed at Lotor’s party.  
After finding Shiro and Adam, they went back to the party hall and while the happy couple kept making out, Keith preferred to get drunk so he could forget their existence.  
It wasn’t because he was jealous of them, he kept repeating to himself.  
He finally left his bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. All his things, not many, were still in the suitcases. Most of their content was art supplies: papers, pencils, pastels, watercolors, paints, brushes of all sizes. He sighed.  
The reason he came back was to find his inspiration again, or so he thought. If he had to be honest with himself he didn’t really know why he came back, even if he really missed his brother, he still felt that there wasn’t anything for him there.  
But he hadn’t been able to draw or paint at all in the last two months, he just stared at the blank white papers and canvas for hours, until he lost patience and threw everything on the ground, so he followed the advice of a friend and decided to go home.  
In that moment he felt a bit strange though. He was sipping his coffee while images of the party og the night before flashed in his mind, when suddenly he felt like a ghost of that urge to grab the pencil and draw, sketch, do something. He tried, he took a piece of paper, a pencil, but then he froze.  
It was very close, but still not enough, when he faced the blank paper he just felt disoriented, his mind was completely empty. He crumpled up the sheet, threw everything on the ground again, lazily got dressed then grabbed his jacket and went outside.  
He refused to stay inside his house any longer because he knew that he would just become angrier. He wanted to try to go around the city so maybe he could see something that could inspire him.  
It was the middle of the day, so the roads were roaming with people. He sat on a bench in a park, trying to observe everyone around him. There were families, groups of teenagers laughing and joking, some other people were just minding their business reading or listening to music. Keith have always belonged to this second group, when he went to high school he didn’t have a lot of friends, he always considered Shiro his closest friend, to be honest, even if they were very different from each other.  
Shiro was the typical Alpha, he was always surrounded by people, a natural born leader, everyone loved him. Keith on the contrary had always been solitary because his attitude usually kept people distant from him, he wasn’t easy to approach. But he was fine being on his own, he had always been alone, which was quite funny for an Alpha. Shiro always told him that it wasn’t true, they were all different and there weren’t strict rules to follow, but Keith never felt like an Alpha, when he was young he was convinced that he was an Omega or a Beta, it suited him better.  
He remained on that bench for another two hours, he let the pencil run aimlessly on the pages, he tried to draw a bird that was eating some crumbs near his feet but he still couldn’t feel that spark that made the world twist and become something else before his eyes.  
He sighed, collected his things and left.  
He was starting to feel miserable, because he really hoped that it would’ve worked, that going home would have brought back also his inspiration.  
“Maybe it’s because this is not my real home. My home…”  
He tried to get those thoughts away because he was already in a bad mood and didn’t want to make things worse.  
Maybe destiny was trying to punish him because he dropped everything to follow his dream to become an artist, betraying the trust that Shiro had put in him. If he continued the training now he wouldn’t have to struggle so much, he would just do his job and and live a simple life. What was all that for? He thought he would have been happier, but in the end maybe it was all a mistake.  
His stomach growled. It was late in the afternoon and, after that coffee, he hadn’t eaten anything else.  
In that moment he lifted his gaze and saw a small and fancy cafè on the other side of the road, so, without thinking too much, he crossed the street and entered.  
Inside the atmosphere was warm and cozy, there were many colorful flowers inside glass vases all around and some cheap paintings on the walls, all representing the ocean or the sea shore. Keith studied them a bit, while sitting on a table and waiting for someone to take his order, but, he was so absorbed in this activity, that when a waiter came to his table it took him a few seconds to acknowledge their presence.

  
“You really like those paintings, uh?”

  
Keith turned around a little embarrassed and found a tall and broad boy with a yellow headband smiling gently at him. He chuckled when he noticed that Keith was blushing a little.

  
“What can I get you?”

  
“A coffee and…What’s your specialty? I’m really hungry right now, I would eat anything.”

  
“Uhm, I see. Then I really recommend you to try our special sandwich! I’ll be right back,” the boy said, winking at him and leaving.

  
Keith was about to go back to watching the paintings when he saw with the corner of his eye another waiter waltzing between the tables and froze. He looked very familiar, but Keith couldn’t understand why, so he studied him while he was talking to that nice guy who had taken Keith’s order. But it wasn’t until he turned around completely and Keith could see his eyes that he recognized him. They were blue and bright, the same color of the eyes he had seen the night before on the face of that frightened boy. He started panicking when he saw him heading towards his table with a tray.  
When he came close enough, Keith was able to smell his scent and in that moment he had no doubt because he would’ve recognized it anywhere. It was him.  
The boy gently laid the coffee and a plate with a big sandwich on his table, then looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow, probably because he still hadn’t stop staring at him, so he tried to pull himself together and turned away his gaze.

  
“Enjoy your meal,” the waiter said, in a cold voice.

  
Keith wasn’t able to reply, he had been left speechless like the night before. He wanted to say something to him but he was already gone.  
In that moment he felt the same urge he had felt that morning, but this time it was stronger. He opened his bag, pulled out his notebook and a pencil and, without even thinking, he started drawing furiously. In the spun of minutes he had already filled four pages with sketches, stopping now and then only to take some bites or sips.  
Maybe coming back home had been a good idea, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! After a lot of time, here I am with the third chapter! It might be full of mistakes but I really wanted to post it without waiting any longer, anyway you can point the mistakes so I can fix them, I would appreciate it.  
> Note: I have made some changes on the previous chapters and the rating changed even if I still don't know if I'm going to write really explicit scenes.  
> I still don't have a clear idea about how I'm going to develop the main story (while I have so many ideas for Lotura and Adashi, whyyy?) but I really want to go on, so any comment (even critic) will be very appreciated because I need a little bit of motivation. I hope you will keep reading this story anyway ^^  
> I hope to update sooner than last time but I won't promise anything, see ya <3


	4. 4. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

“Is he still scribbling on those papers?”

 

Hunk peeked from the kitchen door to look at the dark haired boy, sitting very far and alone to a small table.

Lance answered, “Is that a rhetorical question? Have you ever seen him doing something else apart from looking down on that notebook and drawing non-stop?”

 

“Man, I’m so curious! I don’t know what I would give to just take a look at one of those drawings.”

 

“If you’re so curious, why don’t you go and ask him?”

 

“I don’t know, it seems like a rude thing to do.”

 

“If you’re too shy to ask him, I can do it.”

 

The truth was that Lance was curious as well, but he didn’t want Hunk to know, even if he was pretty sure that his friend had already figured it out.

 

Hunk smirked. “Oh, you will? Strange, You always treat that poor guy so coldly! You’re always so nice with other clients, but with him…I get chills just from watching you.”

 

Lance tried to defend himself. “I don’t do that! I’m just professional, you can’t be too friendly with clients. Also I bet he’s a creep. He looks at me in a strange way…anyway he still comes here so I think he doesn’t mind much.”

 

“Luckily for you! Otherwise I would have fired you. But I don’t understand really. He’s such a handsome guy, you usually flirt with every pretty person that comes here.”

 

“Don’t picture me as someone so easy, please! Also, I flirt with pretty people, unless they’re Alphas!”

 

Hunk sighed. He had tried to convince him many time to come over his hatred for Aphas, but it was really hard. Lance was a very sweet boy, but so stubborn that it was really exasperating sometimes. Sometimes Hunk thought that the only way  for Lance to overcome this issue was falling in love with an Alpha. That would be hilarious.

 

One hour later Hunk finished his shift, the tables were completely empty, apart from that young man, and Lance had to close the cafè. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor, hoping that the man would take the hint and leave, but he was still too busy drawing. Lance wondered if his wrist didn’t hurt. He started looking at him. Despite pretending to not being able to stand this client with Hunk, actually Lance grew kind of fascinated with this person. Not that he would ever become friendly with an Alpha, but he enjoyed watching him from afar, and he couldn’t even understand why.

The young man had shoulder-length dark hair collected in a ponytail, pale skin, his features were fine and elegant, and he had eyes of a strange light color, they seemed almost violet. Then his gaze moved to his hands, he had slender fingers with some callus, but they were beautiful, Lance couldn’t help but stare at them. Hunk was right, he was really handsome, and if only he weren’t an Alpha, he would’ve definitely hit on him.

He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the man.

 

“We have to close.”

 

The other guy suddenly lifted his face, looking around, noticing only then that he was the only one left, then he looked at Lance, a little embarrassed. He was kinda cute, so Lance softened a little bit.

 

 “I’m sorry!”

 

Lance didn’t want to reply at first, but suddenly he really couldn’t act coldly.

 

“It’s fine man, don’t worry.”

 

He glanced at the papers on the table, trying to figure out what he was drawing all day. There were a lot of figures, but it was too far and he wasn’t able to distinguish clearly what they looked like, and also the boy started to collect them and put them inside his bag. He really wanted to ask him if he could take a look but now he realized that he probably hated him, since Lance hadn’t been nice and friendly with him.

 

When he finished he looked at Lance straight in the eyes and said, “Well, then…see you tomorrow,” and then he left.

 

Lance couldn’t help but follow him with his gaze, he went to the door and watched him as he walked along the street. There was a red motorbike parked at the end of the road, the boy jumped on it, put on his helmet, started the engine and rode away recklessly, at the speed of light.

He had a sort of aura of mystery surrounding him, and Lance felt a bit curious about him, especially because when the boy had walked out of the door, he left a scent that was kind of familiar to him.

 

 

***

 

 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Shiro shouted: “Babe! I’m home!”

 

He took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. He was tired.

 

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late but I had some problems at work,” he added, massaging his temples. But nobody replied.

 

 _Strange_ , Shiro thought. Usually when he came home, Adam always greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Maybe he had told Shiro that he had to stay at University until late but he forgot.

 

“Adam? Honey?”

 

He heard a muffled sound coming from upstairs and suddenly he grew worried. What if somebody was holding him captive? He grabbed an umbrella to arm himself and started climbing the stairs slowly.

 

“Takashi, I’m here.”

 

The voice came from their bedroom but was still muffled. Shiro approached their bedroom door expecting the worst. The door was half closed and he kicked it open, but the sight in front of his eyes was very different from what he expected.

The room was full of the scent of Adam’s pheromones, and he was lying on a pile of clothes on the floor, his face was red and he was huffing, his face buried in that nest. He lifted his teary gaze to look at Shiro.

 

“…’kashi” he murmured.

 

As soon as he saw him, Shiro dropped the umbrella and ran to him to hug him.

 

“Your heat cycle has started already? I’m so sorry, I left you alone.”

 

He hugged his partner tightly and run a hand through his hair to calm him down a little bit, Adam hold him and breathed in Shiro scent, suddenly relaxing, his heartbeat was still fast but his breath was slower. He rubbed his cheek against Shiro’s chest, then he threw his arms around him and started kissing him with hungrily, like he was thirsty and Shiro's mouth was a spring. The kiss became more and more passionate  until he pushed Shiro back on the floor. Now Adam was on top of him, and Shiro was staring at him in amazement, like he had been bewitched with some kind of spell, taking his face between his hands and pulling him down to kiss him more.

 

“Your mouth is so hot,” he huffed after breaking the kiss to catch their breath.

 

“It’s not just my mouth that his hot,” Adam whispered in his ear.

 

That was enough to send Shiro flying to the moon. He was completely dazed and drunk on Adam’s pheromones. He loved Adam and the sex together was always amazing, but doing it during heat was on a whole other level.

 

Adam, who had already taken off his pants, took off his shirt too and the alpha gently stroked his smooth caramel skin. He started to unbutton Shiro’s shirt as well and left a trail of kisses on his chest, until he reached his waist, then he unbuckled his belt and kept kissing him, but Shiro stopped him.

 

“Adam, wait,I didn’t even have time to wash! Why don’t we take bath together and continue afterward?”

 

Adam frowned.

 

“But I want you now. I need it. Please,” he said, then kissed Shiro on the lips and continued to kiss him wildly and messily, biting his lower lip before parting from his mouth. If he kept behaving like that, Shiro wouldn’t be able to resist anymore.

 

The omega returned on the lower part of Shiro’s body, pulling away his trousers and his underwear. Then he lowered his head and started to lick his length up and down and put it in his mouth. Shiro let out a loud moan. He knew that Adam wouldn’t have let him off easily so he surrendered.

 

“Wait, wait…I don’t want to come into your mouth,” he said, “at least let me grab a condom.”

 

He rose from the floor, reached a drawer near them and took all the ones that were inside, which weren’t much. He should’ve bought more, knowing Adam’s heat was close.He turned again to his partner and pulled him up, making him move to their bed, where in the span of two seconds, Adam crawled back again on top of him.  Shiro kissed him again on his lips, then he moved to his neck and his chest, licking and sucking his nipples while his hand reached the omega’s butt. He squeezed lightly one of his buttcheek then he entered two fingers inside and found out that it was already a bit wet. Adam, who was already moaning and squirming, started to moan even louder. Shiro put two other fingers inside, touching all his sensible areas and shortly after his lover came with a loud moan, then bent over him to kiss him.

 

“I was just getting started,” said the alpha, smirking.

 

“I hope so,” huffed the omega.

 

They moved a little so that Shiro’s full erection was just before Adam, who reached out to touch it, making his partner even harder.

 

“Mine,” he muttered while caressing, pulling and kissing it. Shiro couldn’t wait any longer so he put on a condom, ready to enter inside his lover. But Adam preceded him, lifted his hips and, still on top of him, and began to put the alpha’s dick inside him, groaning at every inch. It was almost all in, when Shiro decided to help him with a final thrust.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he gasped while the omega moaned loudly and started moving his hips. Shiro followed him, grabbing his waist while Adam put his legs and arms around Shiro too. Their movements were quick and fluid, but their pace became even quicker, because Adam kept murmuring "faster" or "deeper" and Shiro did what he could to satisfy him. Soon after they came, but the omega had already came once.

They stopped a bit to catch their breath and Shiro pulled out, but Adam protested, so he consoled him.

 

“Babe, don’t worry, I’m not finished, I’m just going to change the condom, okay?”

 

He kissed the omega on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m going to keep going until you pass out.”

 

Adam wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

“Then hurry and put it back inside.”

 

Shiro giggled, “As you wish.”

 

Adam was dripping wet so entering inside him was easy, and they did it again, and again, and again, changing positions over and over again, coming countless times until they both collapsed. They took some minutes to recover, still tangled together, while Shiro kept kissing Adam's forehead, then they moved to the bathroom to finally take that bath.

And while Shiro was about to take out the last condom he had used, maybe because he was still dizzy and exhausted from all the love-making, he didn’t notice that it was ripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm finally updating this! I'm so sorry for being to slow, but I'm such a procrastinator! I thought about dropping this fic but I'm still attached to it, and i want to finish it, even if it takes me years!  
> I changed the rating and some other things, I'm sorry. I don't know if putting a warning was stupid, but I don't want people to feel uncomfortable while reading. I haven't written a sex since since a lot of time, I hope it's good. And forgive me if there are any mistakes with grammar of orthography, let me know if there's any, as I said, English is not my first language.  
> i hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think about it in the comments ^^  
> 'Til next update <3


End file.
